


Leaver's Ball

by PeregrineBones



Series: 1977 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Homophobia, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeregrineBones/pseuds/PeregrineBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the last year for the Marauders, a school dance, a lover's tiff, a bonfire, and a late night revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaver's Ball

Sirius was lying on his bed, smiling fondly at Remus as he dressed for the Leavers Ball. Remus was frowning into the glass, pulling at his robes, combing his hair back, worrying a zit beside his eyebrow. Remus was not happy about the Ball.

All four Marauders were in the room, in various states of readiness. James was looking for a lost sock, Peter was trying to repair a tear in his robes with his wand, Remus was frowning at himself in the mirror. Sirius lay on his bed, surveying the relative chaos. He looked elegant in black velvet dress robes, relaxed, his hands behind his head, his long legs stretched out on the bed. Trunks were half packed, drawers were open, bleeding socks and underwear. It was their last night in the dormitory.

Female laughter bounced up the stairs and in a moment Lily Evans and Donna Shacklebolt stood in the doorway. James stopped rummaging and just stared. Sirius gave a low whistle. Both girls looked gorgeous. Lily was in a shimmering white silk, her hair piled high on her head, green eyes glowing. Donna was in Gryffindor crimson, her mass of shiny black curls framing her face. Lily went to kiss James who appeared to be temporarily immobilized by the sight of her. Sirius hoisted himself up from a lounging position and took Donna's arm with easy grace.

“Come along Marauders four,” sang out Lily , “Remus you look very handsome, stop fussing,” and “You do,” whispered Sirius in his ear, and managed to give his bum a quick squeeze as he passed by, which gave Remus the courage to tear himself away from the wardrobe and follow along with the group. Peter had fixed him up with a fifth year from Hufflepuff, a sweet girl named Amber who smiled at him hopefully and took his hand when he met her in the Great Hall.

The dining hall was alive with fairy lights and a huge silver disco ball hung in the middle, sending sparkling strings of light in all directions. Enchanted trays of food and drink were circulating through the room and the band in the corner was playing the latest hit from WWN (the Wizarding Wireless Network) a bit too loudly. The Marauders and their dates claimed a table towards the back, found drinks and headed onto the dance floor. And for a while, it wasn't too bad, thought Remus, who had been dreading this night, had seriously contemplated spending the evening in his new flat, unpacking books and listening to Jazz records. But now they were all together, dancing in a big group, getting a little drunk on the weakly alcoholic punch that was floating around in big glass bowls, dancing more wildly as the music got more raucous, James and Lily alight with happiness on this, their last night, Peter with his girlfriend Mandy, Sirius, working the crowd, flitting from group to group with easy charm. Amber smiled up at him and took his hand as a slow song started. “I can do this,” he thought, “This isn't so bad.” Then he glanced over and saw Sirius dancing close with Donna, his hands on her back, her head on his shoulder and he felt his stomach drop. “Let's go for a walk,” he whispered to Amber and led her outside.

Outdoors a maze had been set up, with flickering candles and romantic nooks, most of which were already occupied by amorous couples. Remus, realizing his mistake instantly felt completely trapped. He saw Peter and Mandy, entangled in a corner. Amber, still holding his hand, looked up at him expectantly. “I ….er …. inside again, I think,” was all he could manage. He was flubbing this terribly, of course he was. Once inside again he got some more punch and sat down at their table, miserable, with Amber beside him. James and Lily were dancing close together now. Sirius and Donna were nowhere to be seen.

“So sorry, Amber... just … headache... I think I have to lie down…” he finally managed and left Amber with a group of Hufflepuffs, and made it back to the dorm. He got in bed and pulled the curtains shut, a book on his knees. He knew he was being stupid, he felt like an idiot. His throat felt tight, a hot tear squeezed out and he wiped it away, furiously.

An hour later he heard Sirius on the stairs. His bed curtains were being pulled back.

“There you are Moony. Bonfire. Everyone's going down to the lake,” said Sirius, smiling down at him.

“I really do have a headache Sirius,” said Remus not looking up from his book.

“C'mon Moony, what's wrong with you? It's our last night.” Sirius reached down to grab his hands, to pull him up. Remus, who was an expert on the various levels of intoxication of Sirius Black, judged him to be about half drunk. His face was a bit flushed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He had had fun at the dance.

Remus pulled back, “Go ahead,” said Remus angrily. “ I... I just don't feel well all right?” Sirius just stared at him and dropped his hands. “I... I hate this night! And where'd you go with Donna?”

“You left first with that Amber!”

“I was just … trying to get away”

“Yeah, well, you did that, didn't you. Donna and I just went for a walk. We had a blast making fun of all the snogging couples.” Sirius stared at him. Remus’ face was furious, his pupils dilated . “What’s your problem?”

“I… nothing Sirius. I just don’t feel well. Go away.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop acting like a jealous little poufter!”

“Well, I can't help it, can I? That's just what I am, a jealous little poufter. And you're …. you're just playing with me.”

Sirius stared at him stunned. “Is that what you think, Moony?” he said slowly, at last “Is that what you really think?”

Remus stared back. He was afraid if he said anything at all he would just start to cry. Sirius turned his back, and with a few angry strides left the room.

********

Down at the lake the bonfire lit up the scene with an orange glow, sending showers of sparks periodically into the night sky. Students stood and sat about gossiping, drinking and flirting. The magical Bocce game was going, the balls chuckling to each other each other and squealing when they were hit. The betting, as usual, was intense. A small group sat off to the side, singing with a guitar. Sirius found a butterbeer and sat down on a little rise, away from the fire, where a rope swing was fixed up on a branch that hung over the lake. Someone had built a platform and students in various states of undress were swinging from it into the chilly water below.

He drank his butterbeer, morosely and, in a few minutes, felt Lily plop down beside him. She had been in the lake, her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a blanket, red lacy bra straps snaking over her shoulders. “Heya Sirius. Where's Moony.?”

“Off moping. Being a right prat actually.”

“He did look pretty miserable at the dance.”

“He's just being stupid. I … he thinks... He's jealous of Donna.” Sirius stared into his butterbeer bottle miserably. “It's not that way, Lil, you know that.”

“He's just insecure. You love parties, people. He's not like that.”

“I guess. It's our last night though. He should be here.”

“You’re right,” said a quiet voice behind him, and there was Remus, handing him a fresh butterbeer. He plunked down on the ground on the opposite side of Lily. “Cheers Lily,” he said, handing her a beer as well. He popped the top of a third bottle and took a long drink. “How's the water?”

“Moony!!” Sirius cried, a smile lighting his face. “You came!”

“Yeah,” said Remus, smiling sheepishly. “I had a bit of a think and decided I was being a fool to miss out on our very last night. And to fight with you,” he added quietly. “So here I am.”

The three of them sat on the bank, watching the swimmers as they swung and splashed. The shrieks of naked students as they hit the cold water echoed across the lake. Remus drank his butterbeer quickly, then stood up and announced, “I'm going in. Who's coming?” He stripped out of his clothes and, naked, climbed to the platform. He stood there a moment, his pale skin lit up by the moonlight. Sirius watched him and his breath caught. Remus grabbed the rope, swung out and plunged. Sirius was after him then, stripping quickly and diving off the shore. He caught up with Remus and pushed him under. Remus came up a moment later, laughing and  spluttering, and splashed water in his face.

Lily watched them, tousling and playing like two puppies, splashing water at each other, diving and chasing They gradually made their way down the lake until they disappeared in the shadows along the shore. Lily got up and dusted herself off and went to find James.

He was standing by the fire, chatting with a large group, but put his arm protectively around her as she leaned in to kiss him. “Where'd Sirius get to? “ he murmured into her hair.

“He's making up with Moony.”

James snorted a bit and pulled her close. Kissing her harder. She reached up to kiss him back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Severus, watching them darkly. He turned away, with a swish of silk robes, black with a slight green sheen. Lily had helped him pick those out for the Yule Ball in fifth year. With a slight sigh she turned towards James, deepening the kiss.

 

********

In the shallows under the willows the water was warmer. Sirius couldn’t stop kissing Remus’ naked skin. Everything felt slick, fluid, and everything felt good, every nerve in his body singing, his cock hard against Remus’ belly. They hadn’t ever really been naked like this before. Sirius kissed his way down to Remus thigh and found the old scar there, the bite of the wolf, and kissed it tenderly, then worked his way slowly back up to Remus’ mouth. Remus reached for his cock, suddenly urgent, and pulled it down, towards his arse, so the cheeks parted and Sirius looked him in the eye, and caught his breath. Remus smiled shyly up at him, “I think we could,” he whispered. “With the water. If you want to.” Sirius grabbed his face by both cheeks and started kissing him, hard while Remus, guided him inside. Sirius pushed a bit, and heard Remus breathe in sharply.

“All right, Moony?” he whispered.

“Yes...I … yes ...it’s OK..” gasped Remus, his eyes wide. Sirius pushed in a little further and Remus groaned.

“Am I hurting you?” asked Sirius.

“No…. just … pressure.”

Remus pushed back a little with his hips. Sirius moved deeper into him, and Remus pushed back a little more and then they were lost in the movement, the rhythm building. Remus pushed Sirius’ hand downwards, toward his cock, with a groan of impatience, and then it was all too good, Sirius inside him, the pressure, the water, the rhythm, it was all coalescing into one bright knot of pleasure in his chest, in his head, in his cock. Sirius’ hand was silky in the water, their rhythm grew more intense, and Remus was coming with a shout as he felt Sirius shudder inside him and go still.

They lay in the shallow water as they slowly came back to themselves. The water felt warm, limpid. An owl called off in the night. Remus lay on his back, the full weight of Sirius upon him and looked up at the stars. He didn't think he had ever been this happy.

'Moony,” Sirius said into his chest.

“Mmm?”

“You don't have to be jealous of Donna Shacklebolt."

“She's so beautiful,” said Remus, sadly.

“ She is,” said Sirius.

“And she's a brilliant Quidditch player. And fun, too. I could never compete,” said Remus in a small voice.

'But Moony,” said Sirius, and he rolled off Remus and pulled him round so they were side to side, eye to eye. “That's just what I'm saying. Look Donna and I have been mates forever, and we probably always will be. She's clever and brave and she knows how to have a good laugh. But I don't want … that … with her.”

“You don't?”

“No.” And Sirius suddenly looked very solemn. “I want this. With you. I like this. I like everything we've been doing. And I don't want to stop. And I was really looking forward to being with you tonight. Like this. I really wanted it to be special. And it was. So... Stop _worrying_ so much. All right Moony?”

“Okay” said Remus slowly “Yes. I will try. Because.... because I like it too. And you look very nice. In the moonlight. And you feel very nice. Better than nice. You feel fantastic, actually. And sometimes you are very funny. And... and … I don't want to stop either. ”

“All right then, “ said Sirius, mussing his hair a little. “Good. We've settled that.”

“But Sirius?”

“What?”

“Um... sometimes I might have to worry. A little bit. Because that is kind of what I do.”

Sirius smiled at him. “Well, that's true. If you didn't worry at all _I_ would have to start worrying. I'd worry about you.”

“Exactly. It's the way I am. So...so I can do a little of the worrying for both of us. That way you won't have to. So much.”

“'kay,” said Sirius, nuzzling into his neck.

********

Hours later, the bonfire was burning down. The party was over really, only the Marauders remained along with Lily and Mandy, in the glow of the embers. Mandy was asleep against Peter's shoulder, his arm protectively around her. Lily sat close to James, their hands entwined. Sirius lay sprawled on the ground, his head on Remus' knees, his body boneless, fluid. James looked over at him and thought he ought to have a neon sign over his head that read, _“Just got laid”_ and wondered lazily, what kind of spellwork would be required to make that happen.

“This is really it,” said Lily into the fire. “Our last night.”

“We'll all be together in London,” said James. “Near each other anyway. We'll still see each other.”

“Won't be the same though, will it?"  said Sirius sadly.

Remus smiled and said, “Maybe some bits will be better. We can't really know until it happens, can we? C'mon Pads, let's get to bed.” He got up and stretched and pulled Sirius up.They rather unsteadily made their way across the field in the moonlight, leaning into each other. Sirius had his arm around Remus' waist and at the edge of the woods they stopped and kissed, long and sensual, then turned into the path through the woods toward the castle.

James looked over at Peter. He was staring after them, his eyes huge.

“What the fuck,” he said softly. “Are they..?”

Lily kicked James' foot and mouthed “Don't be an arse,” at him, but it was too late. The words were already forming and before he caught her meaning he had blurted out “About time you noticed, Petey.”

“You knew?” said Peter, rounding on him, hurt all over his face. Peter, the least secure of the group, always hated to be left out of anything.

“I....” James shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out, palms up in a gesture of supplication.

“How long?” demanded Peter. “How long have you known?”

“I don't know. Before the Quidditch final. It was.....it was the night of Uncle Alphard' s funeral, the night we had the big bonfire, out behind the pumpkin patch.”

“How did you … find out?”

“I dunno Wormtail, I just…..” He ran his hand through his hair. “I walked in on them kind of snuggled up together in Moony's bed. They weren't really snogging or going at it or anything but I just....I just saw it....you know....that they were together.…and well....once you catch on they're not really all that subtle about it....” James trailed off.

“They're….they're together? You mean they're shagging each other? In our room?” Peter looked horrified at the thought.

“I don't know, Wormtail. I don't know the details. I just.....I've kind of gotten used to the idea but it takes a little time. You'll....you'll get used to it too,” said James, a bit of pleading in his tone.

“I will not,” said Peter, a bit too loudly. Mandy sighed and snuggled closer to him but did not wake up. He tightened his grip on her shoulders.

“I think you're going to have to Peter,” said Lily softly. “They're in love."

“They're in love?' cried Peter. “They're not in love. They can't be in love. They're marauders. Marauders don't fall in love. Especially not with each other. It’s....it’s not _on._ ”

“You saw them tonight,” said James quietly.

“But that's disgusting!” said Peter vehemently. “I.…ick. I….we've got to talk sense into them. James what did you say to them?”

“It's not like that, Pete,” said James quietly. “They're happy.”

“They're happy?”

“I really think they are. You can kind of tell.”

“How long?" Peter demanded

“How long?”

“How long has this been going on?”

“I dunno. Couple of months probably. When did Sirius start going to the library to study all the time?” James said with a slight leer.

“I thought he was sulking over you and Lily!” said Peter furiously. “I thought he was depressed! I didn't think he was finding…..man love among the stacks! With....with Moony!” he spat out.

“You two are disgusting,” said Lily lightly.

“Bloody hell,” said Peter. His face had gone hard, unreadable. “Don't tell Mandy,” he said after a few minutes.

“Sure, Pete.”

“We.....I don't want to think about this any more.”

“Sure, Pete.”

Peter shook Mandy and she sighed and looked up at him. “Whassup Petey?” she asked softly, her eyes unfocused, liquid.

“We're heading back to the castle,” he said, a bit too gruffly. He helped her get up and led her away.

When they were gone James looked at Lily and sighed.

“That went poorly,” he said.

“Oh, he’ll come round. You have,” she said with a smile.

“Have I?” James said. “I suppose I have.”

“Petey’ll be all right,” said Lily wisely and she enveloped James in a long kiss.

After a while she got out her wand and magicked them a soft bed of dry leaves and moss. They pulled the blanket around themselves and snuggled together, close to the warmth of the dying embers. And for a little while James lost himself in her soft embrace.


End file.
